dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Basil (MajinGogito)
Basil (Pronounced BAY-ZUL) is a Saiyan that is featured in the first two Sagas of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. He is the father of the main protaganist of the story, Tharos. He is first seen in the first chapter along with King Onio. Basil will also appear in the video game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC as a playable character. Overview Appearance Basil is a tall, muscular man that looks like he is in his late twenties or mid-thirties, despite being forty years old (the reason for this being the Saiyan blood in his genes). He also looks similar to his son, Tharos, as in facial features, seeing that he passed the features on. Basil has wild, jet black hair that resembles that of a Super Saiyan 4, only being shorter and less spikier. He also has grey-black colored eyes, similar to his son. He usually keeps his brown furry tail wrapped around his waist as a belt, since he is a Super Elite-ranked soldier after all. Basil wears armor that is reserved only for the toughest of first-class Saiyan Warriors, to show off his rank to the weakest and lower-class warriors. His armor is mainly black but has dark blue colored shoulder guards. The harnesses are also the same color as his shoulder guards. The chest pieces are black but the stomach pieces are blue like his guards and harnesses. He wears a jet black colored long-sleeved jumpsuit under his armor and white gloves. He usually wears a blue scouter over his left eye, except for when he isn't on a mission or just strictly training, not wanting to shatter the device. Personality Basil is an easy going, determined Saiyan that fights for everything and anything that he believes in. He is determined for almost anything, being the General of both the Saiyan and Royal Armies. When fighting, Basil fights merciless, brutal, and full of pride, similar to the way that all high-ranked Saiyans should. He is one of the strongest Saiyans on Planet Onio at the time of his life, with only three (Tharos, Prince Daikon, and King Onio) others being stronger than him before his death (and only by a small margin). He isn't extremely cocky, so he doesn't underestimate his opponents unless angered or unless he knows that he can easily beat and finish them off without much effort. History Basil was born to the Super Elite class of Saiyans in the Age 904. He was incredibly powerful as a child, and he trained throughout his entire life with his father and unnamed brothers, becoming significantly stronger than any of them could even before he turned eighteen. He became close friends with Prince Onio (now King Onio) and they forged a lifelong friendship in their younger days, first being rivals when fighting over Kabbas before they put their differences aside as they matured. He eventually became General of King Onio's Royal Army and also inherited generalship of the Saiyan army after his father's (the previous General of the Saiyans) death when Basil was 25. He gained an group of Elite Saiyans and lead them to many victories and Planet Conquers for King Onio. In the Age 937, his son, Tharos was born to him from his lifelong love, Kabbas. He began to train Tharos when the boy was only three years old, fascinated by the boy's strength despite his low age. He later began to also train Prince Daikon as a favor for his friend, King Onio. He trained the two boys in many styles of fighting and usages of ki up until the destruction of Planet Onio, serving as their first and most honorable mentor. In the Age 944, Basil fought alongside the Saiyans as a leader in the Saiyan's Last Stand against Brizzard, leading the revolt against Brizzard's force. After killing many of the low-ranked soldiers, he was badly beaten by Brizzard after he tried to avenge King Onio, who the tyrant had killed just moments earlier. He was left to die but was found and murdered by Android Infinity, who had gotten orders from Brizzard to kill the Saiyan. His death was probably one of the most graphic and emotional of the series, making Tharos the cold-blooded fighter he is as a Super Saiyan. Transformations Great Ape Basil, being a Saiyan with a tail, has the ability of transforming into a Great Ape when he stares at either a Full Moon or Power Ball and absorb the required 17 million zenos of Blutz Waves. He can control himself completely in the form and is 10x stronger than his base maximum. He has used this form on some occasions, mostly to clear out planets while on missions. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Flight *Afterimage *Wild Sense *Great Ape Transformation *Howl *Power Up to the Very Limit *Mimicry *Saiyan Soul *Energy Barrier *Ki Suppression *Super Elite *Power Ball *Aura of Fear *Zenkai Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Ki Rush Wave *Ki Blast Barrage *Flakamo Shine *Flakamo Flash *Finish Snapper *Chou Makouhou *Finger Beam *Explosive Wave *Chou Makouhou Barrage Kill List Pre-Daikon Saga *Many races of the planets that he have conquered over the years, possibly over a million Daikon Saga *Thousands of Kynians *Dictator Kyalio *Thousands of Azakios *Many Gelboians (More will be added soon) Battles *Basil VS Dictator Kyalio *Basil & Tharos VS Azakios *Basil (Great Ape), Bochok (Great Ape), Ado (Great Ape), Lutus (Great Ape), and Parsna (Great Ape) VS Azakios *Basil VS Brizzard (1st form) Trivia *Basil's name is also the name of a vegetable *He has control in his Great Ape form *His power rivals that of King Onio *He is the General of the Royal AND Saiyan Army *In an alternate universe, Basil escaped Brizzard's ship before Android Infinity could find and kill him. That will be made into a special for the main series eventually, changing a bit of the main story's timeline Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Dead Characters Category:Generals Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Elites Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Super Elite Category:Basil's Elite Category:Characters with Tails Category:Supporting character Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos Category:Video Game Characters Category:New Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Great Apes Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Saiyans Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Leaders of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Galaxy Trade Organization Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Swordsman Category:Masters Category:Mentors Category:Fusion Users